wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson and the Troublemakers Throw a Dance Party in the Playground Singing Telephone Rock and Get Grounded
In the playground, Lawson and Gelman were bored. Lawson: I'm bored, I wish there's something I want to do. Gelman: Me too. Lawson: Hey! Why don't we throw a party and singing Telephone Rock from Sesame Street! Gelman: Good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! But first, we need to invite all our friends. Lawson: That's a good idea. Then Lawson and Gelman invited all their friends including Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Koreo, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Chucko Kowalski and Clyde Philmore. Lawson: Koreo, send in the DJ Mixer! Koreo: Yes, Lawson! Then Koreo sent in the DJ Mixer, and Lawson called to his friends. Lawson: Hey, Gelman! Are you ready? Gelman: Yes Lawson! Lawson: Mundy, are you ready? Mundy: You bet! Lawson: Are you ready too, Skeens? Skeens: I certainly am! Lawson: How about you, Lazy Kid? Lazy Kid: I'm on it. Lawson: Sue Bob, are you ready? Sue Bob: Yes. Lawson: You too, Kurst? Kurst: Yes. Lawson: How about you, Koreo? Koreo: I certainly am! Lawson: Ready, Jocko? Jocko: So am I! Lawson: Are you ready, Buster? Buster: Yes! Lawson: Are you ready too, Cheay? Cheay: Yes I am! Lawson: What about you, Chucko? Chucko: I certainly am! Lawson: Are you ready, Clyde? Clyde: Yes I am! Lawson: You got it! Now I will put on the CD and we sing Telephone Rock! So Lawson put on the CD and he turned the volume up. Then Lawson turned on the DJ Mixer, and then Lawson and his friends began to do a dance party. Lawson began to sing. Lawson: I'm saying hey operator, please give us a hand. Ya gotta help us out 'cause we're the telephone band. We're calling all people that are sittin' at home. With some rocking and rolling on the telephone. Lawson and his friends: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Rock rock rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: Everybody sing now. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson:'' It's the latest thing yeah.'' Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: Ya know ya hear that ring now. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Then Randall and Menlo saw Lawson and his friends were doing a dance party with loud music. Randall: Hey Menlo! What's that? Menlo: It must be Lawson and the troublemakers were singing and doing a dance party. That music's loud, isn'it? Randall: We better tell Miss Finster about this! Then Randall and Menlo rushed off to see Miss Finster. Lawson and his friends kept on dancing. Lawson: Please operator, please give us a chance. The people are waiting so please dial us this dance. They want to hear our music yeah they want us to sing. So operator please make their telephone ring. Lawson and his friends: Yeah yeah yeah... Rock rock rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: You know you can't go wrong. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: Come on and dial that song. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: We'll hold on all night long. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. In the Ashleys' Clubhouse, the Ashleys were hearing loud music from Lawson's dance party, and up on the Jungle Gym, King Bob, Jordan and Jerome were hearing loud music from Lawson's dance party. Then Randall and Menlo had a complaint to Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster, Lawson and his friends were having a dance party with loud music singing Telephone Rock! Can you stop those troublemakers? Menlo: I agree, stop them! Miss Finster heard loud music from Lawson's dance party, and she was furious. Miss Finster: No no no no no no no no no no! Hey, what's going on? It must be Lawson who was making trouble doing a dance party with loud music! Lawson, turn off the loud music! Turn it off right now! Turn it off right now! Lawson kept on singing: Said hey everybody all across the land. We're here to entertain you with the telephone band. So take off your shoes start shaking your feet. And dance like crazy to our telephone beat. Lawson and his friends: Yeah yeah yeah... Rock rock rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: People don't you hear that tone. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: Come on baby hold the phone yeah. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: Let's hear it one more time. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: You know it only costs a dime yeah. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. (Muffled by next lines overlapping) Miss Finster, Randall and Menlo came. Randall: There they are, Miss Finster! That's Lawson and his friends! They're throwing a dance party with loud music, singing Telephone Rock from Sesame Street! Miss Finster: Hey, troublemakers! Cut that out! CUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW! Lawson and his friends kept on singing. The Diggers, King Bob, Jordan, Jerome, Swinger Girl, the Ashleys, Guru Kid and the kids in the playground were hearing loud music. Lawson: Come on, whoop with me. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: Don't ya hear that beat. Yeah yeah a real live wire. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: I'm hung up on ya baby. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: You're gonna be the receiver of all my love. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Lawson: It's a good connection baby. Lawson and his friends: Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Randall and Menlo started to push away the DJ Mixer. Lawson: Hey, snitches! Put that DJ Mixer back! Where ya going with this DJ Mixer? Then Randall hopped onto the DJ Mixer and halted the loud music. Miss Finster: Nice work, Randall! You and Menlo did a job well done! Here are some cookies for you. Then Miss Finster gave the cookies to Randall and Menlo. Randall: Thanks! Menlo: Thanks! Miss Finster was furious with Lawson and the other troublemakers. Miss Finster: Troublemakers! How dare you throw a dance party with loud music in the playground singing Telephone Rock!? You know that song belongs to Little Jerry and the Monotones from Sesame Street! That's it, all of you! Go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Lawson and all the troublemakers went off to Prickly's office, and then they entered it. Principal Prickly was very upset with Lawson and all the troublemakers. Principal Prickly: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in all of you, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in Lawson's parents, but-- Lawson: shocked You called my parents? Then Lawson's parents came, and they were not looking happy at all, and Mundy was horrified. Mundy: Uh oh, it's Lawson's parents! Principal Prickly: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Lawson's dad: You troublemakers! How dare you throw a dance party in the playground singing Telephone Rock!? That's it! Lawson's mum: All of you are grounded for a whole month! Lawson's dad: Erwin, come home now! Lawson's mum: And other troublemakers, wait for your parents! Then Lawson went home in disgrace. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents continued telling their troublemaking son off. Lawson's dad: Lawson, how dare you throw a dance party in the playground singing Telephone Rock!? You know that song belongs to Little Jerry and the Monotones from Sesame Street! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Lawson's mum: Go to your room now! Lawson's dad: And don't think about going on a computer or watching TV or playing video games! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Randall Weems Joey as Gelman, Koreo and Chucko Kowalski Eric as Mundy Brian as Skeens Steven as Clyde Philmore and Buster Paul as Jocko and Menlo Dave as Cheay Duncan as Lazy Kid Kimberly as Kurst the Worst and Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Lazy Kid Gets Grounded Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Koreo Gets Grounded Category:Jocko Gets Grounded Category:Buster Gets Grounded Category:Cheay Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff